Ben 10: The Lost Planet
by epixScott1
Summary: Ben ends up on an alien prison ship by an unknown person in a red hood his cellmate is a dangerous alien criminal that they both have a bomb on their neck if unknown one them dies the other die as well. Suddenly the prison ship crashed onto a lost planet full of dangerous alien and wildlife will Ben get out of this situation or die.
1. Chapter 1

Late night on Saturday earth famous teen hero Ben 10 is at a Mr. Smoothie he was drinking a lemon mixed cherry smoothie. He was alone as his cousin Gwen and her boyfriend Kevin are out on a date and his other friends had other plans for the night.

"Men this sucks I got nothing to do no dates, no big evil alien to fight, and no friends to hang out with this is officially the most boring night ever," Ben thought,

Then Ben see a red hooded man that walking toward Ben humming to himself.

"Okay maybe this won't be a boring night," said Ben putting down his smoothie and turn to the hoodie men.

"Excuses me young men are you Ben 10," said the red hooded men.

"Yes I'm Ben 10 do you want autograph or selfie," said Ben 10

"No just you Ben 10"

Before Ben could react the red Hooded men pulled out a purple gun that has a needle in it and shoot at Ben neck before he could reach for the Omnitrix.

"What did you do shoot me with," said Ben pulling out the needle from the neck then he passed out and fall to the ground.

"Don't worry hero as soon you wake up you'll be far away from earth because you probably won't like what about to do on this planet?" said the red hooded men.

The red hooded men pick up Ben and put him over his shoulder he pulls out a small black box he speaks into it and a black portal pop behind him and the reed hooded men with Ben over shoulder walk in it. The black portal takes them to a space station with a large ship docked next to it in the space station where many aliens wearing an orange jumpsuit getting onto the large space ship by people in black power armor. Two of the people in the black power armor go to the red hooded men and the unconscious Ben one them remove his helmet to reveal that was alien men with reptile skin that looks like snakeskin and he has yellow eyes.

"Are you the red hooded men that the warden told us to meet?" said the snakeskin alien.

"Yes I am," said the red hooded men

"Do you have name or something"

"No names"

"Alright then do you have the person you want us to take"

"Yes and the credit is transfer into the warden private source"

"Okay give him to us"

The red hooded men hand over Ben to the other person in the black power suit and used the black box to make another portal and got out of the space station.

"So we do with him," said the other black power suit person

"Get him dressed in prisoner jumpsuit, get him a cell and cellmate on the ship before we take off from the space station," said the snakeskin alien.

The snakeskin alien, the other black power suit men, and the unconscious Ben get aboard the large space ship.

**Author note: got this idea from Bullet storm and Unreal gold hope you readers enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ben wakes up with a pain on the back of his neck he sit-ups from a hard mattress to see he was sitting on a bunk bed in some sort of jail cell with the only thing in the cell other than the bunk bed is a toilet, a sink, and a mirror. He looked down to see he was wearing an orange jumpsuit for a prisoner he still has his black shoes and the Omnitrix thankfully.

"Where the hell am I," Ben thought

"Looked who finally woke up,"

Ben looked up to the top of the bunk bed where the voice came from he sees an alien girl around his age reading a magazine. The alien girl had pointy ears, red eyes, white Layered hair, medium height, She wore some orange jumpsuit same as Ben and wore black boots.

"Who are you," Ben said to the alien girl

"my name is Torix that all you need to know about me nothing else,"

"Where am I Torix and how did I get here,"

Torix sighs in annoyance "you're on a prison ship how got here in this cell is some guards put in here unconscious."

"Prison ship last thing I remember I was on at then wake up here," Ben thought.

"Does that satisfy your question humans," Torix get back to reading her magazine.

"Sure my name is Ben by the way you know the hero Ben 10,"

Torix laughs while still looking at her magazine "You Ben 10 yeah right why would a hero end up in a prison ship for criminals."

"I am Ben 10 I'm not supposed to be here,"

"Yeah, you and the other 100 prisoners scream that they're not supposed to be here."

Ben rubs the back of his neck as the pain gets worse "my neck is killing me it's like someone opened it up and closed it."

Torix looked away from her magazine to Ben rubbing his neck with a painful expression on his face. "The pain in your neck is probably the bomb it'll go away in a few minutes."

"BOMB!" scream Ben

"Yes bomb your bomb is connected to my bomb in my neck it supposed to keep us from killing each other if one of us dies the other one dies too."

"Is that a bit extreme,"

"Probably but most guards don't care if few prisoners die as long their not involved."

Ben looked at his Omnitrix to see it was offline "I need to get out of here," Ben thought.

"Torix do you know a way off of this ship," said Ben

"If I knew I wouldn't be here"

Ben sighs "so how did you end up here,"

"What did I say the only thing you need to know is my name,"

Ben tried to use his charm on Torix "come on Torix since we're going to be cellmate at least tell me what you did."

Torix throws done her magazine she jumps off the bunk bed put Ben against the cell wall she pulls out a makeshift shank made out of a small metal pipe put it next to Ben neck.

"I can't kill I could make you mute if stopped being a pest got it, Ben."

"Got it elf"

"What is an elf" Torix got confused for a bit

"Nothing nevermind,"

Then the whole prison ship starts to rumble making Torix get off of Ben than an explosion pop up all around the ship.


	3. Chapter 3

The prison ship Warden quickly marches his way to the cockpit of the prison ship to find out what's going on. The Warden was tall and thin, he had blue skin, one yellow eye, a bald head and little antennas on his forehead. The Warden wore a white suit, white pants, black tie and belt, and white shoes. The Warden made it to the cockpit with pilots are moving around the controls in a panic.

"What going on with the ship you two," said The Warden.

"We don't exactly know sir," said pilot 1

"So far the planet below us may have shot missile or device causing the ship to go down to the planet," said pilot 2.

"No no you two get the ship away from that planet and fly the ship to a docking station that's nearby," The Warden shouted at the pilots.

"We can't Warden the ship is going down the controls aren't working," said pilot 2.

"Fruck my life," The Warden screamed

In Ben and Torix cell, the two feel the ship shaking suddenly, the cell doors through the prison ship opens up. The prisoners run out of their cell causing a huge prison riot as the prisoner fight the prison guard.

"Woah, something is going on with the ship," said Ben.

"Whatever it is it's a great chance to escape the prison ship," said Torix.

Torix bolted out of the cell as Ben followed her, Torix dodges wild swings of Prisoners and the guards. Ben kept up with her he looked down to the Omnitrix still being offline.

"Any time know you want to be on," Ben thought as he wants to change into one of his alien forms.

Torix get to stop by a large and chubby woman she had a slimy green skin, warts around her face, and a long nose.

"Torix making your way to the escape pod I assume," said the women.

"I was Liber until your slimy green ass got in my way," said Torix

"Unfortnly for you I want some payback for you cutting off one of my toes in the shower, I hope you taste good."

"Try to eat me I'll cut your face off," Torix get into a fighting stance while holding her shank.

Ben caught up with Torix to see who she about to fight

"So who's your friend Torix," said Ben

"Her name is Liber she likes to eat anything that still breathing," said Torix.

"Oh my two meal for little old me this must be my lucky day," said Liber

Liber tries to grab Ben and Torix the two of them move out of Liber reach, Torix stabs Liber in the gut then she slashes Liber's arms. Liber screams in pain she punches Torix in the stomach, Ben punch Liber in the eyes making her not see. Torix slit Liber's neck Liber try to clutch on her neck she falls over the railing on to the ground.

"Hm, you may not seem as useless as you appear," said Torix.

"Will I'm a hero," said Ben

"Still hard to believe,"

Ben and Torix run to the escape pods until another explosion on the prison knocking Ben and Torix to the ship window where they see the ship heading toward a tan planet.

"We're going to crash on the planet," said Ben

Torix see a supply closet she looks back at Ben she groans "come in here," Torix pulls Ben into the supply closest.

The prison fly into the planet atmosphere then crashes landing on a beachfront splitting the ship in half. Ben and Torix get's out of the supply closest they only got a couple of bruises.

"Looks like we landed," said Ben


	4. Chapter 4

Ben and Torix explore the crashed prison ship they see many dead bodies of prisoners and prison guards all over the floor. Ben tries to ignore and not think about the dead bodies while Torix didn't care at all about the dead bodies.

"We should go to the ship storage to grab our personal belonging," said Torix.

"As long we get away from these bodies then I'm good," said Ben.

"The storage is near us,"

Ben and Torix found the storage room with the door having a large hole in it. Torix kicked the door open, inside the storage room there was floating silver boxes with names on them scattered all over the floor. Ben managed to find a silver box with his name on it under a chair Ben opens the box to find his regular clothes and his smartphone.

"I'll be outside changing into my clothes Torix," said Ben stepping out of the storage.

"Alright Ben," said Torix

Torix look all over the place for a silver box with her name on it she found a couple of silver boxes that been burn from a small fire that must have broken out in the storage. Torix finds a burnt box with her name on it she looks inside to see everything was destroyed in the box.

"Looks like I have to go through other boxes to get some decent clothes," Torix thought to herself.

Torix open a couple of boxes to get some clothes that fit her she put on a black and blue leather jacket, blue jeans, orange tainted round goggles, and still wears her black boots. She leaves the storage to see Ben finished changing into his clothes. (Ben 10: Alien Force)

"Cool outfit," said Ben

"Nice jacket," said Torix

"Torix do you want to work together get off of the planet,"

" Seeing that there still bombs in our neck that goes off if one of us dies, I got no other choices."

"I take that for a yes,"

"Yes, Ben I'll work with you now let's get out of here see what the planet we crashed on is like,"

"Led the way partner,"

Torix and Ben made they're way to the end of the ship with large opening due to the prison ship was ripped in half during the crash landing as the other half was a couple of miles away. Torix and Ben climbed down to the sandy ground they look around to see a jungle behind them and the planet ocean in front of them. Ben notices a red microchip under the Omnitrix Ben ripped it out then the Omnitrix is online.

"Great it works again! Bet those guards planted the microchip on the Omnitrix," thought Ben.

Ben and Torix walk along the beach to see four prisoner huddle next to each other. The four prisoners had dark yellow skins, deep purple eyes, sharp teeth, and tails that are like rat tails.

"Who are those guys Torix," said Ben

"Those are the Ashor gang they can be either be stupid, stubborn or both," said Torix.

"What are we going to do about them,"

"Either we can walk past them or they'll try to get us to join in whatever plan they hatch up."

"So who the leader of the gang,"

"It's probably the one who stands out the most,"

Just then the Ashor gang notice Ben and Torix walking they grin one of the Ashor wore a black headband and had a plasma pistol in his hand( wiki/Plasma_gun_(Fallout_4) he asks them. "Do you guys want to rule this planet together,"

"Rule the planet?" said Ben

"That probably the leader," said Torix

"Yes, the rule the planet you two seem tough enough took help us rule this planet with a nickel fist," said the leader.

"No, it's an iron fist," said one of the other Ashor member

"No, I'm sure it's a nickel fist," said the leader

"Your right Torix they are stupid," said Ben

"Stupid, we're not stupid for that you two be our first slaves, " said the leader.

"Slave *laughs* I rather be dead than be your slaves you jockles," said Torix.

"Get them you guys!" the leader scream

Three of the Ashor member run toward Ben and Torix with nothing but they're fists, Torix managed to handle a couple of Ashor members with her shank until the leader pop off a couple of plasma rounds on Ben and Torix who dodge them.

"Better change into one of my alien forms," Ben thought

Ben quickly pick his oldest and most experience alien form he chooses Diamondhead Ben change into him. The Ashor members and Torix see Ben transform, all of them were stunned Torix was speechless of what she saw.

"Okay who wants to fight," said Diamondhead cracking his knuckle.

Two Ashor members attack Diamondhead while third one fight Torix, the two Ashor punches Diamondhead in the head only to hurt themselves. Diamond knock both of them out with one and two punches to the head, Torix breaks third Ashor member leg and knock his teeth out. Diamondhead and Torix turn their attention to the leader who shaking the plasma pistole.

"I'm not afraid of you two!" the leader shouted

Before the leader can fire a shot Diamondhead shoot a crystal at the leader's hand knocking the gun out of his hand. Torix run pick up the plasma pistol before she could shoot at the leader he runs away.

"This isn't over!" screamed the leader

Diamondhead changes back to Ben, Torix walks over to him putting the plasma pistol in her pocket.

"So are going to tell me how you turn into that thing," said Torix curious.

"It takes a long time to explain it to you," said Ben

"We going have plenty of time look over there,"

Torix points to the left Ben turn to see she was pointing at a large city in the horizon past the jungles.


	5. Chapter 5

Ben and Torix walk through the jungle of the planet that they crashed land on, Ben explain to Torix about the Omnitrix and how it's work.

"So you can change into any alien forms that are in your watch?" said Torix

"Yes, it had different types of aliens from all over the universe," said Ben

Torix stare at the Omnitrix for a minute. "Can I use it for a second Ben,"

"Sorry, Torix but the Omnitrix is bound to my wrist,"

"Sure it is," said Torix, not believing Ben

"I'm serious Torix you have to cut my hand off to use it,"

"I could make that happen,"

Ben steps away from Torix a few feet away from her then the two come across a large skull it had sharp teeth and three eye socket the skull has vines all over the skull.

"Look at the size of that skull it's about big as a monster truck," said Ben

"Monster truck? Is it some sort of animal on your planet Ben," said Torix

"Nevermind, Torix do you know what this skull used to be,"

"I never have seen this before in my life it looks like it has been here for years,"

Ben and Torix hear noises inside of the skull like snapping sound.

"Great sounds that like more thing that went to kill us on this planet,"

"Then prepare for a fight to whatever in that skull Ben," Torix points her gun at the skull.

Coming out of the skull was two large red scorpions that had golden pedipalps and a silver telson.

"Big bugs no problems," Ben thought as select an alien from his Omnitrix Ben changes into Four arms.

"I have to get used of you doing that," said Torix

Four arms and Torix fight the two scorpions Torix shoot both of them it doesn't affect them Four arms grabs the telson of one of the scorpions and throws it back into the skull. Torix dodges the pedipalps she jams the gun into the scorpion's mouth she fires many rounds into the Scorpions killing it. The last scorpion jumps out of the large Skull but Four arms catch it then smash the scorpion into the ground.

Ben changes back to his human self "we make a pretty good team Torix."

"Yes just for now Ben let's go before any more things try to get the jump on us.

Ben and Torix walk a couple of minutes until they come across a broken down hover truck next to a road. The hover truck was green it looks like the 1950s Ford truck with the wheels replaces with hover devices on it.

"Cool a vehicle I was getting tired of walking," said Ben

Torix come up to the hover truck she opens the hood and sees the problem with the truck.

"It needs gas and some parts for the engine in order for it to drive," said Torix

"Then let's go find them,"


	6. Chapter 6

Ben and Torix walk down a road to find gas and engine parts for the hover truck.

"Torix do you know how to fix the hover truck?" said Ben

"Yes, I'm great with repairing any vehicles I even fix up a small space ship once," said Torix

"Really? That's pretty cool"

"Cool, what do you mean cool?"

"It means good on my planet,"

"Oh, so what is it like on your planet Ben?"

"My planet earth is niece expect for a couple of times some alien invader or villain tries to take over the planet that where I step in and stop them,"

"That sound interesting,"

Ben and Torix came to a Diner/gas station the Diner part had old yellow paint that chipping away, the diner windows have been boarded up, barb wires on the roof, and then there was lasers and bullet holes all over the doors. The gas station park had a hover car in it with a tip over gas pump on the ground. Then a skinny blue skin alien steps out of the diner, the blue skin alien had pale eyes, black hair, wearing a butcher outfit that has dried yellow stain on it, black boots, and a purple bulletproof vest.

"Hello mister, can you help us," said Ben

The butcher looks up and down at Ben and Torix "Did you two came off-world," his voice was a high pitch.

"Yes we crashed land on your planet do you have any engine parts and gas for a hover truck," said Torix

"Do you two have a way off this planet?" said the butcher

"No, we don't why you ask?" said Ben

"Because of me and my boys here want off this planet," said the butcher

Then more guys that were dress like the butchers come out of the diner carrying weapons with them.

Ben starts to feel an uneasy feeling as he sees the situation is about to unfold "look you guys we don't want any trouble,"

"If we're you fools would cause trouble then you all wouldn't last for a second," said Torix placing her hand near her gun.

"Seeing that you two are useless to our situation then prepare to die," said the butcher pulling a large battle ax.

Ben and Torix fight the attackers Ben change into Big Chill he froze half of the attackers, while Torix shoot up a couple of the attackers until Torix runs out of ammo. Torix grab one of the attacker's weapons it was a shotgun ( v/49427/browse/5/3D-Model/Futuristic-Shotgun) she finishes off the last the attackers with the shotgun.

Big Chill turn back to Ben "men, those guys are complete nut jobs,"

"I wonder why they want off this planet so bad?" said Torix grabbing shotgun shells from a dead corpse.

"Maybe they're criminals that were trying to escape the planet for crimes they did,"

"Perhaps, for now, let's get we need for the truck,"

Ben and Torix looked around in the gas station to find a gas tank full of gas in the hovercar backseat they found engine parts in the trunk of the hovercar. Ben changes into humungousaur so he can carry the engine parts Torix carry the gas tank. The two walks back to the hover truck Ben change back to human self to help Torix fixing the hover truck once they finished the two fill the gas tank Torix hotwire the truck to get the truck to work Torix took the driver seat and Ben sit in the passenger seat Torix drives the truck down the road.


	7. Chapter 7

As Torix drove the hover truck down a now crowd road full of broken hover vehicles and rotten corpses, Ben meanwhile was in his thoughts.

"I wonder if Gwen, Kevin, and grandpa realize that I got kidnapped and they are trying to find me to bring me back home? I just got hope for the best," Ben thought

Torix looked Ben who gotten kind of depressed "Hm what he thinking about that making look sadder then polp with no mate" Torix thought.

Torix looked at the rear mirror for a second to see something going through trees next to the road then out of the trees was alien creature ride by another alien. The alien creature resembles an African rhino it was tremendous as a trailer house, the rhino had bright orange skin, the horns were dark blue, it had two tails and four eyes. On top of the rhino was a skinny green alien that wore torn white boxers, brown shoulder pads, and a bag full of spears the alien had no hair and has black eyes. The two alien chase after Ben and Torix.

"Ben get out of your train of thoughts we got trouble behind us," said Torix

Ben turns to behind he see what is Torix talking about "is that guy wearing boxer?"

"You fools never escape from the Roadmaster," the green alien screamed

"And he's nuts,"

The Roadmaster throws one of his spears from his bag near the hover truck the spear explode.

"Ben take care of this Roadmaster while try not let him blow up our ride," said Torix

Ben opens the window climb on top of the truck roof then climb down to the truck bed he uses his Omnitrix he turns into Wildvine he starts throwing explosive seed at the roadmaster rhino.

"You fool you can't beat me and my lovely beast," the roadmaster scream and throws another spear almost hitting the hover truck

Wildvine tries to get shot at the Roadmaster, but the Roadmaster kept dodging the explosive seed Wildvine shot one at the rhino, but it didn't seem that it affect the beast.

"Ben they still on us," yelled Torix

"It's hard then it looks," Ben yelled back

Torix drive the hover truck onto a highway where she up ahead was broken down gas tanker she got an idea.

"Ben shoots at the gas tanker here the Roadmaster get near,"

Wildvine looked at the tanker and smiled "got it,"

Torix drive the hover truck toward the gas tanker as fast the truck could as the Roadmaster kept throwing spears at them. Once the Roadmaster and it's rhino got close the gas tanker WildVine shoots an explosive seed near the tanker it blows up launching the Roadmaster off the rhino into the air, and the rhino goes down the ground. Wildvine gets back into the truck he changes back to Ben.

"Woo! We took care of that nut and his pet," said Ben

"Then I hope your prepared we're getting close to the city,"

Ben looked to see that they're getting close to the city as it was bigger than his thought as see the massive skyscraper.

"Torix do you think there's a way off this planet in the city?"

"Maybe or not so let take our chances,"


	8. Chapter 8

Ben and Torix arrive in the megacity as they look around to see the city is in ruins with buildings looking like they are about to fall apart, some of the wildlife and plants have moved into the city, and there only a few corpses on the city streets.

"I do not like the look of this Torix," said Ben

"Well Ben there is not like we got no other choices on places to go to without traveling across the planet and not getting killed," said Torix

"Or maybe end up running into another psychotic alien in this city,"

"That chance I'm willing to take, will you?"

"Fuck it; I'm in,"

"Good,"

Torix drove the hover truck more and more into the city until she stops at a wooden barricade with a green alien soldier wearing dark green camouflage armor like the ones back on the prison ships and he was holding a long barrel laser rifle. The soldier comes up to Torix side of the truck, and he taps on her window Torix rolls down the window.

"Do you two have the code three passes to enter this city," said the soldier

"Passes? what are you talking about?" said Ben

"Code 3 passes are passes to let you in this city, and if you do not have the passes then you must turn your truck around immediately back where you came from,"

"Have you seen the state of your city I think you have bigger problems than us," said Torix

"Young lady will not ask again move your truck now," the soldier points the barrel of the gun at Torix

"Woah! Put the gun down soldier that a bit extreme," said Ben holding his hand up in the air

"This is your last warning leave now or else,"

Torix looked to see a pile of dead bodies, and she quickly grabs the barrel of the gun before the soldier could fire Torix rips the weapon out of the soldier hands Torix punches the solder in the mouth, and he falls to the ground. Torix gets out of the truck and hits the soldier with the butt of the gun, knocking him out she gets back in the truck.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is going come back and bite us in the ass," said Ben

"But you and I will live longer those corpses that are once living people that soldier killed," said Torix

Ben looked to at the pile corpses that Torix talked about "good point,"

Torix drives through the wooden barricade. For about thirty minutes Torix and Ben go further in the city as they drove onto what appeared to be farm market with broken stands, rotten alien fruits and vegetable, and some corpses that looked like the owners of the stands.

Ben stomach starts to growl "men I could go for some chilly fries,"

"What Chilly fries?"

"Oh, it is one of earth finest food on the planet,"

Torix looked at Ben and back at the road "Ben is the planet earth is your home planet,"

"Yes, it is Torix and cannot wait to go back to it,"

"Why with your watch you could go anywhere else in the whole galaxy,"

"Well, I got family, friends, and responsibility to get back to,"

"Hm family,"

"What about you Torix do you have family or friends since now you get off of that prison ship,"

"Nope, none of those,"

"Why not?"

"It is for the same reason what I have done to end up on that ship it is personal Ben,"

"Our maybe your shy," Ben smirk

Before Torix could say anything about Ben comment a large grey hover truck rams Ben and Torix into a lamp pole.

"Ow, so much for small talk," said Ben

Then about three soldiers come out of the large hover truck arm with laser pistols and laser rifles.

"For assaulting and illegally going into the city, you two are sentenced to death!" one of the soldiers shouted

"Ben you better change into one of your aliens," said Torix

"Already on it,"

Ben go to his Omnitrix and changes into Water Hazard the soldiers where stun and one of them pulls out a radio and speak into the receiver.

"We may need back up,"

Torix start shooting the soldiers with her shotgun, and Water Hazard shoots a hot stream of water at the soldiers as well the soldiers fall to the ground or got shot. Then fifteen more soldiers show up on hover jeeps and go straight for Torix and Water Hazard.

"Great more of them," said Water Hazard

"We can take all of them on Ben," said Torix as she runs toward the solder

"Dammit, Torix!"

Water Hazard and Torix fight the soldiers for a while until more soldiers show up with bigger guns Water Hazard realizing the situation is getting out of hand he grabs Torix put her over his shoulder.

"Ben what the hell are you doing," said Torix

"Getting us out of here before we get killed," said Water Hazard

Water Harazd shoot a massive water stream from his hands to the ground goes up in the shoot the water stream against a building behind him and fly away from the soldiers. Water Harazd goes down near an alleyway and lands in it he sees a dumpster he put Torix and himself where he hears soldiers coming after them in the dumpster Water Harazd changes back to Ben. After a while, Ben and Torix get out of the dumpster. Torix has a tick off look on her face.

"Look Torix we could not take all of them I made the right choice for us,"

"Whatever hero I still think who could have handled it,"

"Or we could have been dead,"

Ben and Torix walked alleyway then a soldier comes out of the corner and stabs Ben in the left arm Torix kicks the knife out of the soldier hand and snap his neck Torix go to Ben who bent down to the ground holding his left arm.

"Let me see," Torix grabs Ben arm and looked at it

"Not so rough my arm is hurting like hell,"

"The blade did not go deep in the arm but still need first aid,"

Torix looks around to see a pharmacy across the street she takes Ben to the pharmacy they go to the back door break into the pharmacy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Torix puts Ben down behind the pharmacy counter she goes behind the counter to search around the shelves to help heal Ben Torix spots a first aid kit in the corner of the back of the pharmacy Torix grabs the first aid kit, and she takes back to Ben. She kneels next to Ben she opens the first aid kit to find a medical tape, band-aids, alcohol, and a medium size jar that fill with green slime Torix grabs the jar.**

"**What the slim stuff in that jar Torix?" said Ben**

"**It is a healing slime this would definitely help with your stab wound on your left arm," said Torix**

**Torix appeal the slime on Ben wounded arm then she takes the medical tape from the first aid kit and wraps tape on Ben wounded arm.**

"**It's going take a while for your arm to heal with the slime fully," said Torix**

"**Okay at least the pain starting to go away," said Ben**

"**That is a good sign,"**

"**So Torix since we got some time on our hand can I ask you? About something personal,"**

"**It's about my family and my crime right,"**

"**Yeah,"**

"**Why you keep asking me about my family and my crime Ben,"**

"**I'm just curious that's all I'm mean I'll stop asking about those things Torix,"**

"**You know what I am going to tell you about my family and my crime to end this, so you better listen up Ben,"**

"**I'm all ears Torix,"**

"**Fine when I was about fourteen years old I didn't have a home or a family in my life I kept sending to homes all over the planet called "Yurio," until I run into a group of kids that we're all older than me they took me into their group taught about the galaxy, starships, and most importantly stealing. So about five years we have stolen from anyone that has valuable goods or wealthy in those five years we were like family until,"**

"**Until what Torix?"**

"**About six month ago when we failed to rob this fancy starship, and we had to take hostages some us didn't agree with the idea I was apart of the group didn't agree with the idea in next a couple minutes cops come onto the ship and I end up getting arrested and I haven't seen them since," Torix shed a couple of tears**

"**I'm so sorry,"**

"**What you so sorry,"**

"**I'm sorry for asking questions about your past,"**

"**It's okay Ben," Torix wipes her eye "it kind of good that I told someone,"**

"**Well I'm here for you if you want to talk about it," Ben put his hand on Torix shoulder**

**Then Ben and Torix see a blue alien, wearing a black eye patch over his right eye, a teal medical uniform that's under a black vest, and he wore white shoes the blue alien hold a shotgun in his hand.**

"**Who the vlole are you two and what you two doing in my Pharmacy," said the blue alien**


	10. Chapter 10

Back in on earth in outside of a fast food restaurant called "Robert Chicken Farm," Gwen is sitting in Kevin car looking over files about the disappearance of her cousin Ben. It's has been three days since Ben has been missing once Gwen, Kevin, and Max heard about Ben missing they we nonstop on finding where Ben is. So far the only clue they got is a strange dart they found in the parking lot of Mr. Smoothie, and the plumbers try to find the origin of the dart.

Kevin comes back in the car with a bucket of fried chicken, "do you want a leg, Gwen?" Kevin offers Gwen a chicken leg

"No thanks, Kevin,"

Kevin takes a bite out of the chicken leg "so did you find anything on where Ben could be,"

"No, I haven't It seem Ben it's nowhere to be found on earth,"

"Maybe he is in some alien planet,"

"He could be then who have done it?"

"I got no idea," Kevin finishing his chicken leg.

Then Kevin looked across the street to a Storage Units where two black hooded figure carrying a large green box that has a radiation symbol to a minivan.

"Gwen check it out of there," Kevin point toward to the two black hooded figure with a radiation box "that seems way suspicious,"

"It does,"

"Do you think that those guys have something to do with Ben disappearance?"

"It could be our only lead once they get in the van we follow them to their hideout,"

"All right good plan Gwen,"

Kevin put the bucket of chickens behind him in the backseat when he saw the two hooded figure getting the van and drove off from the Storage Units Kevin fellow them. They drove to an abandoned warehouse Kevin parked his car out of sight from the van parked next to the warehouse, and two hooded figure carried the radiation box inside of the warehouse. Kevin and Gwen sneak inside of the warehouse, and they hide behind a large pile of boxes they say a lot more hooded figures in the warehouse.

"Is this some sort cult?" said Kevin

"Don't know but look up," said Gwen looking up

Kevin looked up to see a red hood figure on top of a catwalk holding a golden cane.

"Hello my brothers and sisters take off your hooded so that I can see all of your beauty," said the red hooded men

All the people in black hoods take their hoods off to reveal they are fish people.

"Excellent now for this meeting I got great news we are one step closer to taking over this world and making it our own,"

The fish people cheer and applied

"Now we got our weapons, our supplies, and I've taken care of Ben 10 so he wouldn't ruin our plan even he if get's back to earth he would be too late,"

Kevin and Gwen were stunned at first until the red hooded figure sees them behind the boxes.

"It seems we got some uninvented guest in our meeting get rid of them," said red hooded men pointing the hiding spot of Gwen and Kevin

The fish people turn to them the fish people pulling out guns and knives they run toward Kevin and Gwen.

"This is going to be ugly," said Kevin.


	11. Chapter 11

Back to Ben and Torix in the pharmacy having their hands up as the blue alien hold a shotgun to their faces and waiting for one of them to answer.

"My friend got hurt from the soldiers we came here to patch him up," said Torix

"Yeah see," said Ben showing the blue alien his injured left arm with the healing slime

"Hm alright then my name is Doc," said the blue alien lower the gun "I'm guessing you guys aren't around here,"

"No our ship crashed, and we're looking away off this planet,"

"Do you know any ships that can get us off?" said Ben.

"No there no ships left on the planet to take you off this planet but there is another way," said Doc

"That would be?"

"A teleporter that can take a person anywhere in the whole universe that would be better than this miserable,"

"So where is it," said Torix raising an eyebrow

"It is at a museum however it's also the home base of the soldiers,"

"Why don't they use it to get off the planet?" said Ben

"all of those soldiers fucking nuts that why they haven't left this planet,"

"May I ask what happen to this planet to be abandoned and forgotten?" said Torix

"That because all of this started because of the Flu war,"

"Flu war?" said Ben

"The Flu war was a war over the cure for the viral flu that been going around planet and cure was being kept by some greedy countries eventually when word around hear that bombs were about to be dropped from every country that they see as the enemy . People left as soon as they can before the bomb drop when the bomb did drop it turn the whole planet into a savage planet,"

"Why didn't you leave Doc?"

"I have my reason anyway the soldiers in this city still think the war still going on by some guy they called the general. If you want to get off this planet, you have to go through the soldier and the general to reach the teleporter,"

"No problem," said Torix cracking her neck.

"You think you can help us out Doc?" said Ben

"Me no I can't I'm not great a gunfight, but I do have something that would get through the soldiers to reach the museum,"

Doc leads Ben and Torix to the outside of the pharmacy to a storage unit next to the pharmacy Doc opens the storage unit to reveal a red mech that was about the size of a dump truck, the right arm has a minigun, and the left arm has a sword.

"Woah! Where did find this thing," said Ben

"I found it under a couple of fallen trees around the city," said Doc

"And does it work?" said Torix

"Yep, it works I used this thing when I have to fight some ungodly creature in the jungle,"

"And what's the catch for us to use it?"

"The catch is I want you two to make those soldier suffer also make a good pathway so I can use the teleporter as well,"

"Deal," said Ben extending his hand to Doc for handshake and Doc shake Ben hands, "I think I got a way of making this Mech way better," Ben looked at his Omnitrix


	12. Chapter 12

As the sun begins to set, two soldiers were next to car barricade smoking and talking to each other.

"I cannot wait to catch those two fools that hurt our comrades," said Soldier 1

"Same soon we find them the general can decide what to do with them," said Soldier 2

"Think he is going to do a public execution or just kill them once we brought the two to him?"

"The general is seriously going just kill them making an example to everyone in this city,"

"I could see that,"

The two soldiers kept smoking and talking to each other until the ground starts to rumble and they looked to the right to see a black mech with green lines around it that has minigun, missile launcher on top, and a long sword. Before the soldiers could do anything, the mech mows them down with minigun, and the mech goes through the barricade. Inside of the mech is Torix in the cockpit of the mech and Ben turn into Upgrade and morphs into Doc mech to make it stronger and better.

"This is insane and weird Ben," said Torix

"Tell me about I never thought the day I become a mech," said Upgrade

"Doc says the museum has a statue of global that being held by a tree,"

"Alright let's get there before the Omnitrix power go down,"

"Got it,"

The mech storm through the street knocking over wreck cars, soldiers, and anything that gets in its way the then large truck try to block the mech, but the mech uses it large sword to cut the truck in half and jump over it. The mech get's near to museum as Torix see the statue.

"We're close Ben we need to go the back entrance instead of the front there probably fewer soldiers," said Torix

"Fine by me," said Upgrade

The mech head to the back of the museum with soldiers coming out of the museum with heavier weapons the mech used its missile launcher to blow up the soldiers then the red flashing lights appear around the mech.

"Shit! Ben blows a hole in the back entrance before you turn back,"

"Alright,"

The mech launch a missile to the back entrance of the museum blowing a hole Ben suddenly turn back into his human form and fall into Torix lap as the mech turn back into original self.

"Well this is a bit cramp," said Ben

"Let's get into the museum already," said Torix

Torix moved the mech into the hole and parked there Torix, and Ben gets out of the mech. Torix finds a sniper rifle and assault rifle Torix gets a sniper rifle and hands Ben an assault rifle.

"Do you how to use this gun?" said Torix

"Kinda," said Ben

"Then I hope you shoot good Ben because there are going to be soldiers coming to us," Ben and Torix run in the museum.


	13. Chapter 13

At the abandoned warehouse on earth, Kevin and Gwen hold their own against the fish people as Kevin absorbed the concrete from under him knocking out the fish people and Gwen use her powers to hold down the other fish people.

"Okay I didn't know I would fight fish people tonight," said Kevin uppercutting an octopus men

"Kevin we just got to make back to your car and call in the Plumbers for back up," said Gwen

Gwen and Kevin kept fighting through the fish people until they get stopped by a large whale woman with massive muscles and size Kevin tried to kick her out of the way. The whale woman grabs Kevin foot and throws him into a bunch of barrels Gwen made an orb under the whale women she picks her up and throws the whale woman out of the warehouse into a truck Gwen go and check on Kevin.

"Kevin are you okay?" said Gwen

"Yeah I'm alright," said Kevin getting up and rubbing the back of his head

"I wish Ben was here,"

"I hate to admit, but I kinda want him to help take care of these guys with us,

Then an explosion goes off near Gwen and Kevin they looked up to see the red hooded figure with two fish men holding large rocket launchers.

The red hooded figure laughs and says to Gwen and Kevin "impressive the two of you are If I would've known about how difficult to kill the two of you I would have put on the same ship with Ben,"

"What have you done to my cousin!" Gwen shouted

"Somewhere that he wouldn't be a pest in my plan for this world,"

"Which is what rule it or destroy it?" said Kevin

"Kevin!"

"What Gwen I'm just asking,"

"Both first I'll wipe everyone off on this planet, and then I'll lead my people to make this world a new home for us," said the red hooded figure with a wicked grin to show off shiny sharp mouth

"Why are you doing?" said Gwen

"Because of our home planet is nothing but a wasteland because of some war that happens on the surface that led to them ruining the oceans for us and we had to leave. When I came to this planet, I see it as our new home, and everyone else is just something simply removing,"

"Not unless we stopped whatever doomsday plan you and your fish people have made," said Kevin

"Not for long,"

The red hood men pull out the same small box when he kidnapped Ben he speaks into, and a forty-foot red snake with silver horns comes out and land in front of Kevin and Gwen.

"Not good," said Gwen

"Keep them busy Vorlin and don't mind if you eat them,"

The snake hiss at Kevin and Gwen showing it had many razor-sharp teeth ready to fight Gwen and Kevin as they prepare to fight the monster.


	14. Chapter 14

Ben and Torix fight their way through the museum fighting wave after wave of soldiers Ben hold his own with his rifle and Torix made a couple of headshots of the soldiers with her sniper rifle Ben and Torix hide behind a giant statue of a bird creature as cover.

"Where the hell is that teleporter?" said Torix reloading h

"Maybe we should grab a soldier and ask him where the teleporter is," said Ben

"Good idea Ben,"

Torix see an enemy soldier coming up she quickly grabs him and takes the soldier back to her and Ben cover.

"Tell me where the teleporter is," said Torix grabbing the soldier vest

"Never you bitch," said the soldier

Torix shoves the rifle barrel up the soldier's nose "how about now?"

"Alright, the teleporter is up in the third floor of the museum in the hall of heroes room get the damn gun out of my nose,"

"You better hope that I don't find out that your lying" Torix pull the gun out of the soldier nose she knocks out the solder Ben, and Torix move up the stairs of the museum Ben finds a grenade and throws it into a crowd of soldiers.

"Good one,"

"Thanks let's keep moving,"

Ben and Torix made their way to the third floor and came across the hall of heroes Bena, and Torix kicked the door the open. They see many statues of alien warriors, a device that was like a door but it was metallic it has wires and iron frame over it with a control next to it, and there was one person in the room who was big and buff the person turns around. He had red skin, yellow eyes, no hair; he wore general clothes; he had a robotic arm for his left arm and a robotic leg for his right leg. Ben and Torix aim their gun at the men ready for the unexpected.

"I didn't imagine that you two would make it here through my men," said the men with a robotic voice

"And who are you?" said Ben

"I'm the general, and I see that you are the two hooligans that been causing me and my soldiers trouble,"

"We wouldn't if you just let us use the teleporter behind you,"

"No one cannot leave this planet their a war going everyone must stay and join the front line,"

"You fool the war has been long over there nothing to fight for," said Torix

"That where you wrong child there always something to fight for and the war still going if there no clear victor in the war,"

"You and your men are fucking crazy,"

"Enough with talking I will end the two you here and now,"

The general fires a laser from his robotic arm Ben and Torix duck down from the laser.

"How long until your Omntirx is finally done recharging?" said Torix

Ben looked down to see Omntirx done recharging "right now," Ben selected alien and he transforms into Bullfrog

The General wasn't phased by Ben transforming into alien "if you think turning yourself into some freak you got another thing coming punk,"

"Bring it fruitloop," said Bullfrog

Bullfrog and The General get into hand and hand combat as Torix tries to make headshot on The General when she fires a shot at the General he dodges and his robotic arm stretch grabs Torix and throws her into one of the statues.

"Torix!" shout Bullfrog

The General knee Bullfrog in the gut with his robotic leg "don't get distracted soldier,"

Bullfrog roundhouse kick The General in the jaw and hit The General with his tongue

"That's more like it soldier," The General grin

Torix gets up and see her rifle is broken "damn now what," Torix thought she sees a Saber sword in a display case "that should do the trick," Torix smash the display case and grabs the sword

Bullfrog puts The General in a headlock, but The General uses his laser eye to burn Bullfrog leg, and he let The General go.

"Could do this all day son," said The General getting cocky

Bullfrog sees Torix coming behind the General and grins "so I am you failure of a general,"

In rage from Bullfrog last comment, "I'm not a failure DIE!" The General fires a laser Bullfrog jump onto the ceiling and hits The General in his regular eye, blinding him for a second. Torix runs up and stabs The General in the heart and kept stabbing until he falls to the ground.

"I cannot believe I got so cocky in a fight I never die from the likes fo you two," said The General coughing up blood

"Any last word you piece of shit," said Torix

"Tell my man that they were good soldiers," The General took his last breath, and he dies


	15. Chapter 15

Ben and Torix took a few breathers after defeating the general and now the two at the final step of getting off the planet with the teleporter at their sight suddenly the door open up in the room Torix points in her sword toward it, and it was Doc withholding a green backpack.

"Doc how did you get here?" said Ben

"I sneak by a couple of soldiers that were wounded from your two-person assault I search a couple of rooms to find you guys here," said Doc then he looked at the corpses of the general "is this the general?"

"Yes," said Torix

Doc comes up the dead body and spits at it "good riddance,"

"So Doc how do we get the teleporting and how does this thing work," said Ben

"Well it simple we turn the thing on with the purple button on it and type in the location anywhere in the whole universe you went go to,"

"Alright then let's do it,"

Torix then remembers about the bomb on her and Ben neck still active "wait, Ben, we still got to get rid of these bombs on our neck,"

Ben facepalm, "your right Torix, but how are we going get them off of our neck?"

"That I could take care of," said Doc overhearing Ben and Torix conversation

"You can?" said Torix

"Yes, I remove metal shrapnel, bullets, and arrows off of people so removing wouldn't be a problem for me,"

"You'll do that for us?" said Ben

"Of course you defeated the general, and his looney army mate will leave this city without a leader there will be a little peace in this world of chaos so I'll be happy to get the bombs out of your guy's neck,"

"Then do your magic Doc,"

Doc pulls out a scalpel, forceps, painkillers pills, a needle, and thread Ben and Torix takes the pills then Doc starts to cut the two necks with the scalpel then he used to forceps to pull out the bombs and slowly put them down on the ground and last he sew their neck up.

"I'm done no more bombs on your neck," said Doc Ben and Torix rub their neck on their new scar neck

"Thanks, Doc," said Ben

Ben and Torix turn on the teleporter from the information they got from Doc as the teleporter turns on with a purple orb surrounding the metal frame.

"Ben you go first since people need you back home," said Torix

"Are you sure you don't want to go first?" said Ben

"Yes Ben I'm sure," Torix smile at Ben, and he smiles back

Ben types the last place he was on the earth into the teleporter keyboard than an image of pop up in the orb Ben turns to Torix.

"Torix thank you for helping me getting back home,"

"Your welcome and I like to thank you as well, Ben,"

"Really,"

"Yes, you made me see things different I won't go back to old ways Instead I'll bring justice in the galaxy,'

"Then I recommend you join the plumbers if you get a chance to,"

"I'll consider it goodbye Ben until next time,"

"Until next time," Ben goes into the orb and suddenly he back on earth at "I'm home,"


	16. Final Chapter

Ben starts to buzz with text messages and phone calls in his pocket; he pulls it out to see most of them from family and friends.

"I better tell everyone I'm back and I'm okay," Ben thought he goes to his contact list and calls Gwen, and she answers.

"Ben is this you?" said Gwen

"Yes, I know you got tons of questions about where I've been and.." Gwen cut off Ben talking

"Ben we need your help you gotta locate us using the plumber badge and get here fast," then there was a sound of crashing and Gwen hangings up.

"That can't be good," Ben pulls out his plumber badge from his jacket and he uses the Omnitrix turn into XLR8 and fellow the location of Gwen badge.

Meanwhile, Gwen and Kevin were trying to subdue Vorlin as the best they can Kevin was almost got eaten, but he breaks one of Vorlin teeth Gwen puts a purple orb around the snakehead and slam it against the ground.

"This is not how I wanted to spend my night," said Gwen trying to snake down

"Can't this stupid snake die already," said Kevin

"You fools think you defeat Vorlin you'll be dead by the time the sun rises," said the red hooded men who then laugh as does the two other fish person

Vorlin break free from Gwen it was about to chop down on Gwen until a blue flash appears out of near saving her from the snake Gwen looked to see who grabbed her and she smile to see XLR8.

"Nice timing Ben," said Gwen

XlR8 visor goes up, and he smiles back at Gwen "As always Gwen,"

Kevin hits Vorlin the head and turns to XLR8, "where the hell you been Ben?"

"Why don't you ask him," XLR8 points to the red hooded figure who is angry

"No! You shouldn't be here you suppose to be rotten on that prison ship," the red hooded figure shouted

"I got early parole for good behavior,"

"Dammit, this isn't supposed to be like this,"

"Ermica we gotta go," said one of the fish-men

"Shut it I won't leave until this three pest died; Vorlin,"

The snake tried to bite down on XLR8, but he was too fast for the snake Kevin grabbed hold of the snake tail then Gwen makes a whip out of her mana tie the head of Vorlin and XLR8 then grabbed Gwen whip he quickly ties it to the snake tail making Vorlin incapable of moving suddenly the snake disappeared.

"Now it's time take out of the boss," said Kevin cracking his knuckles

Ermica and the two fish-men tries to run away, but XLR8 quickly block their paths on the catwalk.

"You're not going anywhere," XLR8 quickly knock out Ermica and his two fish goons with quick punches to their face.

Later that night the plumbers arrive and arrested all of the fish people and Ermica while Ben retells Kevin and Gwen about what Ermica took him.

"So not only you survive a spaceship crashed, but you team up with your cellmate to fight crazy alien soldiers in a ruined city, and you got back here with a teleporter?" said Kevin

"Yep that's about it," said Ben

"I gotta say I'm impressed that you didn't get end up worse than getting a couple of scars,"

"We're just glad you made back here alright," said Gwen

"Thanks, it's good to be back home, and I think I earn myself a smoothie,"

Kevin groan "Oh, brother,"

As three walk back to Kevin car, Ben looked up to the night sky think if he and Torix would ever meet again.


End file.
